Until The Last Breath Of Mine
by The untold story
Summary: This is a story...yeah...in this,You'll know wat is a true love means...sometimes,we can't never predict wat will happened to us...is god is really fair to us...we dunno...but you'll find it in this fic..
1. Chapter 1

A reminder to all different types of Bleach fans.

Many people will say that they do not own Bleach. So do I. I want to own that it one day… (Thinking deeply) Yup, anyway at this fic, I am!

Being inspired by the Bleach story itself (seriously) I tried to make it more dramatic (I guess) and more tragic (Ya… right…) I have been thinking about this long time ago and only have the chance now (starting to cry)

Whatever it is, thanks to my friend, haruh who helped me a lot! ^_^ without her, I don't know how to submit my fanfic… haruh, thanks ya! ^_^

Um… one more last thing… it is lot of craziness and moodness (in my fanfic) which makes my story (Bleach) more 'interesting' to be read… it is all about Ichigo and Rukia Ichiruki actually… but I create something that more advance! (Gives the look like not sure)

This is all for now…I don't know what to be written anymore either. So just enjoy my story :D

**Chapter 1: Concealment of the Gigantic**

Ichigo sat on his chair near the study table. Glancing at the revision books that have been wait to be open. The job of Soul reaper always makes him have no time to do revision. He took one of the books from the shelf. The book is full of dust.

"Ah~ it is been so long!" said Ichigo while wiping the dust. He started to study. One subject after another. He rarely been so nerd but this time, he really need to study. He did not want to be a burden to his father, since his mother died, his father didn't want to married again. Although he didn't say it, but Ichigo knew that his father heart there is a lot of sadness. And Yuzu, who have to carry a responsibility doing the house chores.

"Oh! Damn it! I am so useless!' suddenly that words came out from Ichigo's mouth.

Ichigo stood up. Looking at the calendar. It's been two months Rukia left him. He felt so hollow without her. And of course want her to be by his side.

Suddenly, Ichigo sensed a strong reiatsu. Who is that could be? Rukia? No. it's stronger. He looked out of the window. There something seemed to go towards him. It comes closer and forces a way through Ichigo's room window. The window fell to pieces.

"To… Tou… Toushirou?"

"Why? Are you surprise?"

"You insolent! Why did you come by this kind of way, huh?! Now my family will noticed about this! What kind of excuses do I have to tell my father huh?!"

"Chill out, man! It's just a window after all. Plus, it is Urahara's idea."

"Urahara's?! I will mangle that old man one day!"

"Forget about this, Ichigo, we have a job."

'Job?"

"An order from Soul Society."

"What is it?'

"This is what I am about to tell you. There is a gigantic hollow that will come out from the Earth core… Soul Society have been search for it millions years ago. But all the attempt was in vain. And now we all only knew it seven days before it come out."

"Are you really sure about that? Moreover, it is just hollow, right? What the big deal?"

"You doubt my explanation, don't you? You seemed do not understand it so well. Let me explain it all over again. This hollow is different from what you have seen before. This is the hollow which produces all types of hollow. It is like the hollow's mother."

"Are you serious? Why that kind of creature can be existed, anyway?"

"It is actually a descended from collection of all types of the dead human's emotion who have been buried on the Earth crust."

"So what are you planning?"

"As usual, you, me and other soul reapers have to fight that thing. But since the hollow is very bug in size, it may cause a lot of destruction on Earth when it tried to come out. So, we need to transfer all the human in this world to Soul Society."

"Can we do something like that? I am not sure because they all still alive, right? Isn't Soul Society only a place for the dead? And how we can just transfer then like that?"

"Actually, it is. But I have to just discuss about this matter with Urahara just now. And he had the way. Do you still remember the way your friends, Inoue, Sado and Uryuu came to Soul Society? They are completely not a Soul Reaper but they and you entered the Soul Society through a door into the spirit form without have to come out from their body. The door is called Senkai Door."

"Ya… Urahara had told me about that."

"Let's just go to Urahara shop now for the next move!" said Toushirou and get through over the window heading to Urahara's place.

Ichigo then take out his substitute Soul Reaper's permit and come out from his body, following Toushirou from back.

At Urahara's shop, there is Hisagi, Ikkaku, Rangiku, Yumichika, Renji and Rukia. Ichigo can feel the ease to see her face. "She is here" said Ichigo in his heart. He actually still didn't understand what actually the feeling that he felt though. Is it love, friendship or what… he still didn't know…

"Oh! You're here, Kurosaki!" said Urahara while folding his paper fans.

"Ok, since everyone here, shall we started our meeting? So, this is the point. I'll divide all of you into two groups, which will be four members in each team. One team will evacuate all human from the west while the other will do the same on the east. Hitsugaya Taichou, Rangiku, Renji and Yumichika will be in the first group while the rest will be in the second group. Any question so far?"

"A~ Urahara-san, when do we start?" asked Ichigo.

"You all can just start doing this from now if you like. I have prepared the Senkai Door ready on my backyard."

"Oh, yeah?" asked Renji with a bit of unsureness on his face.

"Why? You seemed hard to believe me, Renji."

"No, it's just too fast!"

"Do you want me to go slower?"

"Hey! Why did you always find the way to answer me back, huh?!"

"Easy Renji. It is only the Senkai Door after all. Plus, you guys have more important task to be done right? What are you all waiting for?" asked Urahara, wondering.

"Ya… we're about to going, anyway," replied Ikkaku lazily.

Ichigo, can we meet outside?" asked Renji while glancing at him. He had a message to tell him.

"Ya… sure," so both of them leaves Urahara's shop earlier than the other Soul Reapers.

"What's wrong, Renji?"

"Ichigo…" Renji didn't finish his words, hesitated.

"Why?"

"You heard that, right? For this mission, I will not be able to be with Rukia's side. So…"

"So?"

"So I want you to protect her. If anything happen to her… I wouldn't be able to forgive you. Do you get it?"

Ichigo looked Renji with a scowling face. Still searching what is the best answer he should give him.

"Ichigo, I want you to promise me."

Ichigo grin at him as he usually did. And replied, "Don't worry; I would even die for her."

"Make sure you done that, Ichigo. Or you will have to pay it!"

"What? You doubt my words? I will always keep my promise. Always!"

Renji stared at Ichigo's face. He knew that both of them are sharing the same feeling. After a few moments they went back to Urahara's place. From the below, we can see a giant size Senkai Door floating in the air."

"Wah! This is amazing!" said Rangiku.

Toushirou cut in and said, "Stop being so surprised, Matsumoto. All of us had an important task to do know."

"Yes! I'm sorry, captain!"

Ichigo, Renji, Yumichika, Rukia, Rangiku, Toushirou, Ikkaku and Hisagi standing in front of Urahara.

"Okay, we will start… now…" explained Urahara.

"Yes!" those words echoed all the way around them. They then split according to their groups.

They do their job. One after another. Evacuate the entire human to Soul Society Is not an easy task. This continued until the 6th day. All of them seemed exhausted.

"Ikkaku! Is there any human left to be evacuated?" yelled Ichigo.

"I think there no one… but, what about your family?"

"I have told Rukia to do it for me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm certain."

Ikkaku can see the grief upon Ichigo's eyes. He knew that he actually just worried about his family and don't want to separate from them. He think Rukia also feel the same way. It is normal for a human to miss their family?

"Oh, Ikkaku can you excuse me for a minute? I want to double check to make sure that there is no human left in this town."

"Ya… Go on…"

Ichigo went all the way observing the Karakura Town. Then he saw a little girl standing with her head looking up tp the sky. He seemed recognize her.

"It's Orihime!" Ichigo said to himself. He come closely to Orihime and said, "Inoue! Why did you still be here? Didn't you are supposed to be at the Soul society by now?"

Orihime just gaze at Ichigo eyes with a pale face. Then she speaks, "Do I have to go there?"

Ichigo smiled and replied, "Of course, Inoue. This is all for the sake of your life."

"What will happen if I don't want to?"

"Please go, Orihime. I can't bear if I see you get hurt in front of my eyes."

"But I want to be by your side. I want to join the battle."

"I know but only Soul Reapers are allowed to be here and vaporized the enormous hollow."

"Bu- But

Ichigo put his fingers gently on her mouth.

"You don't need to be worry, Orihime. Everything is going to be fine…"

Ichigo deadpan reaction astounds her. A few droplets of tears started to flow down her cheeks. She knew she cannot ease his burden… and if she tried to, she may just a hindrance for him. She just doesn't want Ichigo to get hurt.

Orihime approached the Senkai Door with Ichigo followed her from the back. He watched her until she truly pass the door.

After that, he leaves to see Rukia. The girl that he has been promised to Renji that he'll protect and more importantly… even die for her…

After looking for a few minute Ichigo saw Rukia standing stiffly while looking on her handphone.

Ichigo come approach her. He still didn't know what is actually happen. He asked Rukia, "Rukia, what's the mater?"

Rukia was still looking on her phone screen and ignored him.

Ichigo can feel that something was not right he's now really standing in front of her. He looked on rukia's phone and asked, "What is this sign meant?"

Rukia just staring at Ichigo and said hesitantly, "Th… the hollow is… the hollow is going to come… come out…. Today!"

"What? How that could be?!! This is only the 6th day. Didn't that thing suppose to come out tomorrow?"

"I also didn't know…"

Ichigo looked around him. He wondered why there no another Soul reapers beside Rukia and him. He asked Rukia again just to make sure, "Rukia, where is Toushirou and others been to? Why are Ikkaku and Hisagi also not here?"

Rukia glanced at Ichigo before looking back at her phone. She the spoke, "All of them had went to the Soul Society just now. They all have to control the Senkai door and locked it. Since the process for locking the door is very long. So Toushirou and others came to help Urahara. They thought the hollow is coming tomorrow, so they just leave us without hesitation."

Just after that, an enormous hole started to be seen. The hollow is coming out!!!

"It is… too big! More bigger than Minos grandee!" said Rukia with trembling voice.

_**To be continued…**_

Oh! Yeah! The climax is about to coming… (Evil grin) I'm trying to make it more interesting on the next chapter. Lots of uncertain thing will happen! Just wait! I also so eager about what is the best ending should I give. (Should I say that?) Besides, I also want to inset romantic scene… (Ha ha) it will some someday…

Anyway, just keep your butt occupied with this fic, and you all will know it. (Evil grin) that's all for now. See ya in chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone!

Here some chapter 2! if you can see, I think my story will end in chapter 4 T.T actually I want to make it longer but I can't. Poor me! All the ideas are only last in four chapters!

Anyway, even though it only has four chapters, but I think the message I try to show is already there. Try to understand it as you go.

I just don't want to babble too much like my mum… so enjoy!

**Chapter 2: A losing Battle**

"Ugh… (Damn it) this creature is nowhere finish! I can't give that damn thing a scar!" Ichigo said it grimly.

"_**You please don't make me laugh boy!"**_ suddenly that phrase being said by a hollow.

Ichigo just stand there, astounded. He still felt puzzled. Why this hollow can speak instead of howling? "You…. You can talk?" Ichigo asked just to release his curiosity.

"_**Ha? That's the most stupid questions **__**that I have ever heard! Of course I can talk!"**_

Ichigo watched the hollow laugh while biting his lips because he should be the one who said that!

"_**Who's the chick beside you, boy?"**_

Rukia was shocked and turned her eyes up to Ichigo. "I-Ichigo!" she stammered that as a sign for Ichigo for not telling the truth.

"Why? Did you interest with her? Over my dead body first!" said Ichigo with a wrath of emotion.

"_**I will, boy!"**_ and fastly come toward him was a howling sound. The earth is shaking as the hollow move.

Ichigo hold his zanpakutou firmly, widen his feet just to achieved stability and is ready to warding off any attack. Ichigo knew that there's only one way to finish the hollow. By using his Bankai.

He pointed his zanpakutou toward the hollow.

"Ban-kai!!"

With the mist all over the place, Ichigo started to attack the hollow from the back. But the hollow was fast and had grabbed Ichigo. Rukia tried to help but as she comes, the hollow just parry her off. Then using its sharp claw which like human's fingers to stabs Rukia and make her fell down unconscious. With the loss of blood all over her body, Ichigo tried to free himself but couldn't.

"Agh!" he can't even breathe as the hollow squeezed his body hardly. He tried to hold his zanpakutou and maybe, maybe he can slash it on the arms and yes he did!

Using his shunpo (flash step) he keeps himself a distance from the hollow. Using all the might left, he tried to attack the hollow using Getsuga Tenshou.

Unfortunately, the hollow dodged the attack and quickly get Rukia on its enormous palm. It gave a glared at Ichigo and do its cero (doom blast) against him.

Scattered drops of blood fell on the ground. Ichigo knelt and fell. The counter-attack is really strong! With him lying on the ground, he felt all parts of his body were numb. He can't even move his fingers even an inch. Except his eyes, he can only watch from afar, Rukia was in the hollow's grasp.

"Rukia… I'm sorry…"

The hollow walked toward Ichigo. Ichigo know that his life was in danger. But he still can't move his body. He was weak.

"_**Watch it closely, boy! I'm walking over your 'dead' body."**_

The word gave a great shocked to him. He never thought that hollow will take it words seriously.

"_**So that's mean I can have this girl, right?"**_

Ichigo didn't say 'yes. He didn't say 'no' either. It is between yes or no. he suddenly remembered the promised he made. The promised between himself and Renji. And now he had to pay for it.

Then a bright light rays from the sky shed light on the hollow and Rukia.

"_**See you next time, boy! If there is next time!"**_ that phrase was echoing the atmosphere as the hollow coming up to the sky and vanished.

"Damn it! It happened again! She saved me… again! I'm so useless! I'm so useless! What kind of guy I was? I can't even protect a girl!!! And now I'll end my life here… why do I always want to be the hero? And why I stuck into this? Argh!!" he moaned full of emotion. It was a confession about regret!

Although there's no human in this world of living, but day and night still come as usual. On the day you see the sun, shone brightly on the sky. At night is only darkness with the dim light of the moon.

The time passed by as he's there. He can only stared at his over-flowing blood all over. He never had haemophilia before. But the haemorrhage is like washing the ground. He can hear someone's footstep. But who is could it be? Since all of the human were at the Soul Society so who or what is coming towards him? He tried to raise his head, maybe just little.

Ichigo can see a shadow coming forward him. Not one but two? He wanted to see it more clearly but as his eyelid was heavy, his wish rejected.

**--End of chapter 2--**

Heck yeah… this story. ohoh… I fell asleep while I'm doing this… but! I can't stop my mind from thinking about this story. I think it is more like the original Bleach story… so, I think readers will didn't have problem to imagine how this story happened. Beside, I have explained how it occurs, right? So, until we meet again in chapter three!

Don't forget to drop a review okay?


	3. Chapter 3

-**The Gaiety of the Grief**-

"Ichigo, do you hear me?" a soft voice entering his ears.

As he opened his eyes, he saw Rukia by his side. Still puzzled he thought, 'why did they come be here?'

"Ru… Rukia? Is it truly you? Isn't that you supposed to be wounded and kidnapped by the hollow… or something?" Ichigo curiosity made him asked that kind off question.

"Ha? Of course this is me, Silly! Come Ichigo, let's go there!" Rukia asked him while had her fingers pointed to the place that nowhere to be seen. She stood and gave a small run to the place. "Come! Faster Ichigo! I will be waiting for you!" slowly, she disappeared.

"Rukia… don't… don't go! Rukia!" he shouted but Rukia seemed didn't hear him.

RUKIA!!!!!!!

**Chapter 3: The Wistful Sigh**

Ichigo shot his eyes wide opened. He is not at that place anymore. He is in his room. Who carried him here? More importantly why he shouted Rukia name? Why?

As he turned left, he saw Orihime beside him. Looking at him with a smile on her face.

"You brought me here?"

Orihime shook her head repeatedly from side to side. "No, not me. I'm just to tend your injuries. It's Urahara."

"Oh~ you have wake up, Kurosaki-san!" with a big smile, Urahara greeted.

Ichigo stared at Urahara, "Rukia… she… she had been-

Urahara cut in, "you don't have to tell me, Ichigo. I already knew…"

"Urahara, can we go to Soul Society, now? Just to ask some help from them… to save Rukia," Ichigo explained his thought.

"You can't Ichigo." He demanded.

"Why?!"

With Rukia disappearance, they will definitely will NOT believing you since you just a substitute Soul reaper. If you go there, you're just looking for dead because they're all now after you!"

Ichigo can feel that it is like a huge stone fell on his shoulders. One problem still not been solve but yet here come another one.

Suddenly someone burst into the room and grabbed the orange haired by his collar. The guy, Renji eyes on eyes with Ichigo, was mad, "You're a dead meat now. Ichigo! Where all you promise to protect her, huh? Why did you are the one who survive? Why not her? I'd love to see her more than YOU!!"

Ichigo kept silent. He wasn't even felt angry when Renji said that words to him. He knew that this is his fault. He was the one who failed to protect Rukia- the girl he loves!

Urahara came and patted Renji's shoulder.

"Just let him go, Renji."

Renji in the other hand looked at Urahara and his gripped loosen. Then he replied in a soft voice, "Ichigo. No matter what happen, please make sure you brought Rukia back or ELSE, I'll kill you when Urahara wasn't around," after that he left.

Orihime just sat there watching everything that had happen.

Urahara put his face closer to Ichigo and asked, "Do you want to save her again?"

"Are you nuts?!!! Of course I am!" he exclaimed.

"Then as usual you have to practice with me. But this time might vary from before."

"Why?"

"When I saw you strive the hollow, I can feel that there's a weakness on your attack. Whether you realize it or not, your move, Getsuga Tenshou didn't come along with Kido. That is why it is not strong enough to go against the hollow."

"Kido? Then you can just tell me how to do it. I'll learn EVERYTHING!!"

He gave a more fixed look on Ichigo, frowning, "Do you think that this matter will solve that simple?"

"Why not?"

"You're just a substitute Soul Reaper. To achieve Kido… isn't it just too impossible?"

"I just…"

"Yup, that's why I'm here! I'll help you to achieve the highest level of Kido. But there's a risk."

"Risk?" he arched an eyebrow.

Urahara as calm as always answered, "Yes, when you join both Getsuga Tenshou along with Kido, it will create a great attack."

"That's good!"

"What's good? There's nothing good about it! The side effect is really bad. BAD!"

"What does it gonna happen to me if I do so? It wont cause harm right?" he asked.

"You'll die…"

"_You'll die…"_

"Huh?" he frowned and stared fixedly at Urahara. This old man wasn't kidding right? Die? What does it mean? What does HE mean?

He sighed, "Because it will make your reiatsu been crush with the two elements- Getsuga Tenshou and the new Kido that you'll learn. That attack is very powerful but – do you really want to save her?"

"I do."

"Are you sure? You are willing to end your life just to save her? When it has to be done, there is no turning back."

With confident, he uttered, "Yes, I know."

"Then, see you at my place tomorrow morning. Get enough sleep for tomorrow practice." Urahara then went off leaving just Ichigo and Orihime in the room.

With his face down, he muttered, "Orihime, I'm just a pathetic aren't I, right?"

"Kurosaki-kun…"

"No! It's true! I'm really felt pathetic! Why did I meet her? If I don't meet her that night, of course I would be dead now! I don't have to think abut this crap! And Rukia… she will NOT GET HURT!!!"

Orihime stroke her hand over Ichigo's hair, and said in her soft voice, "Don't feel like that, you're completely not a pathetic, if you die that night, what will happen to your family?" she said in a concern and soothing tone, "Listen to me. I will be here beside you, forever. Whenever you need me, I will always be there for you. Rukia is important to you so just go for your love. Don't make her more suffering waiting for you there."

Orihime was shocked as Ichigo suddenly embrace her tightly. He whispered to her hears, "thanks, Orihime."

The act of embracing last for a minute or two she didn't know. But she knew that this feeling isn't for her. It belongs to Rukia. But she just ignored that unwanted feeling and let it last although she knows that it is just for interim.

She cried… the tears represent her feeling. If she has been given a choice, she doesn't want Ichigo to go. Because she know this may be their last moment together and she also know that she can't win the love that she did not own. She also understands it so well that when he managed to save Rukia, he might will…

He will be gone…

**Gone…**

--**End of chapter 3**--

Wa~ I never thought that my story will turn into this. Guess what? I myself still puzzled about whose Ichigo will love the most but as I said this is IchiRuki maa… not IchiHime… anyway I think it is more like the second one (Ichihime) haha… but maybe their relationship is nothing but just friendship…

Disclaimer: I hope I'm not late to say this. I'm completely didn't own any part of Bleach (I just writing this according to my feelings, please don't sue me, argh! No flame too) anyway thanks for reading this story and kindly leave a review^^


End file.
